Love Always, Your Samantha Dear
by H-Rex
Summary: When Carly wakes up from a dream about her best friend that she's loved for over a year. What's in the note waiting for her from Samantha? Cam One-Shot


**Soo to tell you the truth this is based off a true story. I actually have a friend named Sam who acts alot like the Sam in iCarly. And I've liked her for awhile so I took a few things that happened to us (hand holding etc.) and put them into a story. Although were not dating we act like it and she actually does have a boyfriend in real life so it was really easy for me to write. I dont own iCarly. You know that. I know that. And so does Dan. So dont sue me. **

She remembered her vision being blurred whenever she saw her. Her long beautiful blond curly hair that reached to her mid back and eyes such a piercing blue that you couldn't help getting lost in them the minute you looked into them. Her face was simple and pure but striking and gorgeous. The way her attitude bold and daring but her personality was always soft and gentle. And how there was always a silvery glow around her. Her best friend was perfect for her if she didn't have that pesky boyfriend of hers that she barely talked to. She remembered calming her down and stopping her from cutting whenever her and him had a fight or when she complained about her father's abusive ways. Holding her hand to comfort her or just because she wanted to. When she squeezed it to let her know that she will always be here for her no matter what. She loved brushing her hair out her face whenever it fell to let her know that she will always care. Texting her 'good morning beautiful dear' just because she knows it will make her smile. The nicknames dear and honey for each other because she wanted to be special. The way they said 'I love you' every night before going to sleep because they loved to remind each other that they did. She remembered rumors going around school that they were dating when someone saw they were holding hands but nobody believed it. She wanted her to be her girlfriend so badly but she couldn't do anything about it. She started remembered all the instances of when they were together and when she just didn't want things to end. And at her cousin's graduation party where a few of their friends hid in a room to get away from the noise and all the people. She was able to use her knee as a pillow and hold her hand the entire time. Drawing small circles on the back of her hand to make sure she knew she was still there. Skipping a class and hiding in the computer room just holding hands and talking. She missed those instances where they were alone and they could act naturally around each other without having to worry what anyone else thought.

Carly awoke from her dream with her vision coming slowly in her sight of the brightly colored room. She looked to her left and saw the small blond tangled curls on her shoulder with Sam's smooth arms around her waist. She got up to get dressed in simple jeans and a black T-Shirt like every other day. She had seen a note on the dresser of the room that wasn't there last night. She picked up the paper and began to read:

"_Dear my beautiful Carly,_

_I know you probably aren't reading this until morning but I felt the need to write it now since I can't sleep and it's like five in the morning. It just felt like the time to write it. I'm sorry I didn't realize how much you meant to me earlier. I love you. I love you so much more than a friend and whenever you said I love you to me before we went to sleep at night I always had the thought that maybe you meant it more than a friend but I was never sure so I never acted upon it. I broke up with Freddie. I never had the spark with him whenever I held his hand like I do when I hold yours. His never sent tingles down my spine like yours does. His hand is too big for mine but yours is the perfect size. I'm sorry I gave you so much pain through the years if you ever loved me. All I'm asking for now is a chance which I know is a lot but I'm still hoping you say yes._

_Love always,_

_Your Samantha Dear"_

Carly read the letter four times to make sure she read all the words right. She tried to make sense of how Sam knew how much Carly loved her. But now all she was Sam was finally going to be hers' and only hers'. She read the letter through one more time and noticed a small print in the corner. "I know it may be a burden. But will you please hold the key to my heart?" It said. Carly wrinkled her forehead. She didn't have a key. Then she noticed something was still in the envelope that had her name on it. She picked it up and out came a beautiful necklace with a small skeleton key. It was sterling silver; Sam always knew what she liked. It had a small heart for a handle and three small notches. It was perfect. She raised the small necklace to her neck and tried to clip the small clasp but it wasn't working. Suddenly she had hands placed on top of hers.

"Let me get that for you honey." Sam's whispering voice said. Carly turned around and gave her the necklace and watched as Sam slowly clasped it on her neck and fixed her hair afterwards. She kissed her cheek before Carly had faced her.

"How did you know?" Carly asked in a hushed tone afraid of the answer.

"I'm not sure. I sat there last night. Looking at you as you peacefully slept and I realized how much you meant to me. And then it all clicked." Sam said smiling while shyly looking down at the floor.

"And the necklace?" Carly wondered. If Sam planned this all last night then how did she get such a magnificent necklace in such short time?

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out Hun." Sam said walking out the door with a smirk on her face.

**Well I hope you like it. I don't plan on continuing the story because I really dont have time. Reviews would be nice**


End file.
